


Celebrity Death

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, Song Meme, Super Soldier Serum Side-effects, graves, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things come to an end, if you wait long enough. Well, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Death

**Author's Note:**

> for the songfic meme: Lionsroar83 gave me [Celebrity Death by Yves Klein Blue](http://seratonation.tumblr.com/post/49429793238/celebrity-death-yves-klein-blue)
> 
> (Also im so so sorry /o\\)

“Hi, Tony,” he started, the paper holding the flowers wrinkling as he tried to not wring his hands, “it’s been awhile, I’m sorry. I saw Helen the other day, just in the distance, I didn’t approach her or anything, don’t worry.” He paused, “She’s growing up so well, she was with a boy, I’m sure you would have hated him.”

He swallowed. This was harder than he remembered. “They did an Avengers Anniversary thing on the television last week, you were in it,” he smiled wistfully, “I don’t know how they managed to make us look so good covered in dirt and grime, but we actually looked like heroes.”

Tony had hated that term, they weren’t heroes, he would say, they were just brave idiots. Even Thor, who, when they first met would revel in the word, had started to abhor it and everything it was associated with. 

“I got a visit from Pepper,” he pushed on, staring at the damp earth, “it’s her birthday in a couple of months, but she looks as fantastic as ever. “You wouldn’t think she was turning the big one hundred. I’m still thinking about a present. What do you give the woman that has everything?” 

There was no answer. “Remember how worried you were when Charlotte was born?” he asked, “you did a great job though, and I know, you’re going to say it was mostly Pepper, but I see so much of you in her, and in her children, and probably in their children too, when they come around.”

He had to stop. Thinking about forever stretching out in front of him was too much. “You were my anchor,” he said, unable to stop the words tumbling out, “you you were my anchor to the present, to the here and now. There’s kids now that don’t even know your name. Adults watching the Avengers footage for the first time, just realising now that Stark used to belong to an actual person named Stark.”

He felt his throat closing up but knew it was just in his mind. It wasn’t possible for him to choke in this perfect body. “I know I can’t keep watching your progeny forever, but I don’t know what else to do. It wasn’t meant to go this way-” He had to stop and swallow. There was no use in trying to explain.

He put the flowers down at the base of the grave stone and stood up. “Rest well,” he said, “say hello to the others for me.”


End file.
